Piano Lessons and Love
by InsanityAtItsFinest
Summary: She came to learn the piano, not have a love life. Twisted love story; based on a true story. SORRY ABOUT THAT CHAPTER TWO THING... BUT IT'S UP NOW. Draco/Hermione.
1. Chapter 1: Hermione Dear

"So Hermione, dear, tell me

Author's Note:

Ackk! Hey everyone, Insanity here.  Just wanted to tell you all this is going to be a story about Draco and Hermione, and some love in between. Summaries are not my best… so, you're just gonna have to find out and read, sorry.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter… I just like making them fall in love. All credit goes to the lovely J.K. Rowling. clapclapclap

* * *

"So Hermione, dear, tell me. What do you think about having piano lessons with some other kids?" asked Miss Charles, writing down the piano pieces Hermione was expected to practice until next Tuesday in the little assignment notebook. Miss Charles was a short, plump red head woman, though her hair was not the fiery red of the Weasleys, it was light and curly.

Hermione traced her fingers over the keys of the piano slowly at first, then looked up and smiled brightly. "That would be so cool! I don't mind. I'd love to get to know them."

"Oh, that's good, honey. I was worried you wouldn't want to since you're use to playing just in front of your sister."

Hermione just smiled again, tucking a strand of curly brown hair behind her hair. She could never manage to get it to have a gentle wave of curls instead of the mass frizz placed on the top of her head. Sigh, she would think, not all girls are meant to have super glamorous hair, I guess. But that didn't stop her from trying hair product to endless hair product, both wizard and Muggle.

"No! It's fine. Who are they anyways?"

"Well, just some kids I've been teaching for a while… I think a year more than you and your sister. They're interesting kids. I think you'll like them." Miss Charles dotted down her last _i_ and looked up at Hermione and smiled. "Yes, you'll like them."

Hermione nodded, said goodbye, and gathered her things.

"Let's go, Anne," she muttered to her sister, who was lying down on the floor, playing a video game. She looked up in response, put her shoes on, and walked out the door with her sisters.

* * *

Author's Note: Yeah, pretty sucky, vague, short Chapter. Oh well. I'll get better, promise… even better if I had some Reviews along the way. Haha. Ily. xo


	2. Chapter 2: New Pianists

Author's Note: Yupp

Author's Note: Yupp. Another one… ha.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling deserves all the credit while I just steal her characters to make them act in my own sick, twisted stories… sigh.

Hermione couldn't believe who was sitting on the couch next to her, while she was on the side, staring down fiercely at her A History of Magic book, even though she wasn't even reading a word.

How could this happen? She thought for the millionth time that short half-hour. She could feel Malfoy's eyes stare at her lazily, and when she decided to risk a peek at him, she scowled when she saw him give her his trademark smirk, complimentary gift of the world's one and only Ferret Boy. Yeah, Miss Charles, she thought sarcastically, I'm really going to like them. And you were right, they are really interesting. Oh, Merlin…

It turns out that Malfoy had a sister and brother but went to a secretive school somewhere in the middle of nowhere. Sahara was a lovely faced girl with hair as pale blonde and long as her mother's. She was, surprisingly, the nicest. But she'd only talk if you talked to her, which was fine by Hermione, who didn't feel like having a conversation in the first place anyways. And then there was Peder, who was closest to Anne's age. He also had pale blond hair, except with a tiny mix of copper hues, though slightly tousled in a cute way and the Malfoy's pointy chin. He was decent, too. So that meant Malfoy sucked the most out of all of them.

Hermione thought about how she found out Draco Malfoy, Sahara and Peder would be in her piano class.

There was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Hermione called from the inside, but not too loudly because Miss Charles got mad when someone was in a lesson and there was a lot of noise.

It took her a while to open the damn door because she always had problems getting it to open. Unfortunately, when she opened it, she wanted to slam to the door because right there, standing is though he had nothing else better to do, was Draco Malfoy. When he saw her, his eyes lit up with interest and his lips curled to the oh-so familiar smirk. Hermione stood there, stunned, and then slammed the door right when Malfoy was starting to say in his lazy drawl, "Hello, Gr--." Skrew manners! She thought, and realized she wasn't breathing. What was Malfoy, of all people, doing here, and at piano lessons? Hermione must've slammed the door louder than she meant to because Miss Charles came out of the playing room, leaving Anne to play a simple but tricky piece.

"Hermione, honey, are you okay? Who was at the door?" she asked, and then her face fell. She gave Hermione a guilty smiled, causing her eyes to widen. "Oh, erm, so you've met your fellow pianists, huh?"

Hermione nodded, her lips pressed into a tight line. Finally, she said, "Yes I have."

"Oh. Um. They're not that bad, you know?" Miss Charles said, but winced because Hermione barked a hollow laugh. "Just let them in and try to be civilized, okay, love?" Then she turned and went back to instruct Anne with the piano.

You can handle this, Hermione. You don't even have to speak to him. Hell, you can hex him a whole bunch of times before it's his turn to play. This could actually be fun… for me, anyways, she though as she opened the door, smiling a twisted smile.

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

Awkward silence.

"Well, come in, I guess," she said dully, glaring at him as he smirked.

She watched the other two kids follow him. "My brother and sister," he offered. She didn't say anything. She watched him make himself and his siblings make their selves comfortable and realized with horror, Malfoy sits in my spot. WAIT, DOESN'T THAT MEAN MY BUTT SITS WHERE MALFOY'S BUTT SITS!? Oh God, I'm gonna need a shower after this…

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when Malfoy tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "What?" she hissed.

"Just wanted to know what you were doing. Sheesh, Granger. You don't have to become a complete savage everytime we see each other." He said, feigning hurt.

"Ah. And this comes from the ferret who calls me mudblood in front of everyone!" she whispered fiercely.

He raised his hands in front of her in defeat. No one said anything to each other for another minute, but then Hermione's stupid curiosity got in the way and she asked, "You take piano? Since when? I'd think someone like… you would consider it too girly."

Again, he smirked and said, "Mother says it's good for me. And I can't disobey Mother, unfortunately."

In spite of herself, Hermione found herself giggling.

"What?" he asked, offended.

"I think that's just funny. Such a Mommy's Boy, ha…" she giggled.

"I am NOT a Mommy's Boy! Father is a nuisance when it comes to me not listening to that woman!"

"Daddy's Boy!" she shrieked.

"Good Lord, Mudblood, don't have a seizure in front of me!" he hissed, unaware of how Peder was watching from the other side of the couch and Sahara smiling, amused and seeing something they couldn't.

There was a smack, and Miss Charles came in, announcing Hermione's turn when she noticed a giant red mark on the side of a glaring Malfoy's cheek, and an equally snarling Hermione on the edge of the couch.


	3. Chapter 3: Hormonial Girls

Author's Note: Eek

Author's Note: Eek! I'm pleased… this story has been up for less than an hour and I have an Alert… and I think that's good. D So thanks, secondstarsandlemondrops! Appreciate it. And clever username, heheh. Onward with Chapter Three!

Disclaimer: I'm just a girl who wishes she could be J.K. Rowling so she could write and take all the credit, but I'm not… J.K. Rowling deserves credit.

"How was piano today?" Uncle Darcy asked anxiously as she watched Anne and Hermione get into the car borrowed from the Ministry.

Cathy did say that Hermione might be peeved this lesson. And by the looks of it, she was right. Hermione was wearing a heavy scowl on her face, and when they got in the car when he came to pick them up, Anne shot him a look to save the questions. But he did anyways, and he was probably asking for a death sentence. But oh well. It was his rightful duty of adopted uncle to ask this teenage girl if there was anything wrong so that when they got home, she wouldn't start throwing furniture at the poor walls. You know teenagers. Hormones and all that crap. That dangerously, scary crap…

"Erm, Hermione?" he asked again, focusing intently on the road, and not just because he didn't want to be hit by a car.

Hermione looked at Darcy for a minute, confused, then she realized she must've looked like she wanted to commit a murder; more specifically, Draco Malfoy's murder.

"Oh, umm, yes, I'm fine. Tired is all." She replied, giving him a faint smile.

"Then why do you look like you want to commit murder?" He caught Anne's eyes in the rearview mirror, telling him to be careful if he wanted to test Hermione's stormy waters. He gave her a nod. She looked down. Cue to change subject.

"So. Learn anything new in piano today?" Again, he looked in the mirror and saw that Anne was mouthing, How the heck is this changing the bloody subject, you idiot?

Hey, if I'm gonna die, at least you're a witness, he mouthed back.

"I ate already, thank you." Hermione answered absent-mindedly.

"…"

"I had flapjacks for breakfast, Uncle!" Anne to the rescue.

"Oh, that's lovely, dear. And what did you have for breakfast, Hermione?"

"School's fine, too, thanks. Sheesh, Uncle. Sometimes you can be such a worrywart."

What the heck? Darcy thought, irritated.

"You know, Hermione, I was reading in a book that teenagers who keep their emotions in suffer from high blood pressure and…" he stopped when he saw Hermione stare it him intently.

"You know," she said coolly, "I was reading that some parents and other relatives use the whole 'I read a book…' thing so they can try to lie and not let their children catch on to them that they care and don't want to look like idiots while doing it." She smiled triumphantly.

"I-- that's not-- you can't talk to me like--" he sputtered, turning scarlet.

Hermione laughed rather cruelly.

"Sheesh, you don't have to take out your crazy hormones on me, you know," he sniffed.

"Hey, Uncle, guess what? You know dragons? And mall foil? Yeah, well, I saw an ad, you know, and I thought it was cool… what do you think?" Anne piped up suddenly from the backseat of the car.

What? Darcy thought. Dragons… mall foil… WAIT A MINUTE! Dragons? Mall foil? Of course! It all made sense now!

"Hermione, don't be mean even if your cycle just came today and you need a tampon!" he cried out.

"Whhaaaat?!" both Anne and Hermione shrieked.

"Gosh, if you need one, we can drive into a gas station or something," he continued, unaware of the horror on Anne's face. And especially on Hermione's.

"Uncle! Shut up!" Anne shrieked. "Okay, nevermind," she said when darcy was going to ask what he did. "Think about it: dragons and mall foil… and a lot of Galleons."

Hermione looked between her sister and uncle, shocked and embarrassed.

Mall foil… dragons… wait, wait, WAIT! Dragon Mall Foil… OHHH! Oh crap. He thought, and looked at Hermione, who looked even more murderous, if possible.

"Um. Draco Malfoy…?"

Hermione nodded without feeling her neck move, her face a bright fuchia.

"Oh. Well, this is awkward," he said nervously, still red.

When they got home, Hermione didn't even say goodbye. She slammed the car door and ran inside the house, looking back one at Darcy to glare at him.

"Nice job, Uncle," Anne sighed as she got out of the car.

When both girls were inside, he smacked his head on the dashboard and screamed, "STUPID HORMONIAL GIRLS! STUPID DRAGON MALL FOIL!"

Author's Note: Haha. Strange, huh? Well, I like this chapter, personally. D R&R, please! Thanks. Ily. xo


	4. Chapter 4: Hermione's Journal Entry 1

_December 1, 2008_

_Dear Journal,_

_Damn him. Damn that cocky B-word of a PureBlood Malfoy!_

Hermione scribbled furiously in her journal, kicking her pillows with the back of her heels as she laid down on her stomach, glaring at the pages as she wrote as though Malfoy himself was there. She had just gotten home from this week's piano lessons and guess who ruined it? That's right, Malfoy. How could he be such a, such a, a git!? She continued.

_Who in Merlin's name does he think he is? He thinks that he's better than everybody else. Well, I've got another thing coming to him--- God. Don't cry. Don't you dare waster your tears on filth like him! No, no, no! Okay, good. I don't feel the pressure behind my eye anymore. Anyway where was I? Oh, yeah. He's selfish and mean, cruel, arrogant, ridiculously ignorant, horrid, scum, conceited, and did I mention horrid? Yeah, I don't think I can emphasize on that enough. Draco Malfoy is simply HORRID!_

_Today I had a stuffed animal my friend, Frank, gave me. It was a skunk. It doesn't sound glamorous, but it came from a very sweet, good friend and of course I fell in love with it! And so I was playing with Skunkie (hey, being original is hard sometimes when you're taking all the advance classes and have crazy friends you must keep up with constantly) with Annie. And then, surprisingly, I was in such a cheerful mood that I even teased Malfoy with it a little; nothing major. Just saying "super skunk!" and the such to rile him up a bit. And he was smiling and laughing too. And then that cocky, conceited fool had the nerve to call me stupid! _

_Me, Hermione Granger, top witch of Hogwarts, stupid? Ha! That's as possible as Voldermort actually being a man! God, I am still steamed and it's been ten-twenty minutes... drat. Those were valuable minutes I could have used to study for the N.E.W.T.S. and O.W.L.S and do my homework, including catching up on my reading! Better run._

Hermione was putting down the quill pen and getting ready to jump off the bed to secure her precious journal, but suddenly got a twitching urge in her hand and thought, _Mother always said it wasn't healthy to keep in strong feelings. Might as well take her on her word! Besides, I still have enough irritation in me that could annoy the beejezus in Voldermort! _So she sat down and continued again.

_Honestly, I cannot get one clue to understand why Annie likes Malfoy so much! I thought she had more sense than THAT! But__,__ no. She's always giggling and goofing off with him, and she changes so much when he and his sibling are around. Now, Annie is a little tomboyish and rough with me, but when around them, she's always beating me up, and teaming up with him! It's getting on my last nerves! HE'S GETTING ON MY LAST NERVES. I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM._

Hermione stared at the words on the paper in shock. She used the H word, mother and father forbid. She never used the H word, or hardly ever did. She bit her lips, tears forming; Malfoy was killing her and she couldn't take it anymore, but she quickly banished the forming tears to keep true with her waste comment. When she was about to cross out the sentence to write in place "strongly dislike", she decided not to. _Mother said_… she thought, smirking.

_Phew, I feel loads better now; even a little guilty (I add this as an extra measure just in case). Mother was right. I feel much better. Now I better run. It's four o'clock!_

_Yours,_

_  
Hermione_


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

**Howadayyyyyyyyyy! It's been ages, and I apologize. School and the such. :/ I hope you know where this incredibly short Chapter is coming from... and if you don't, well, yer just gonna haffta read the later Chappies. ; D ENJOY.  
DISCLAIMER: IMMA GIRL WHO JUST USES THE WONDERFUL J.K. ROWLING'S CHARACTERS/PART OF HER WORK FOR MY OWN SICK GAIN. D:**

* * *

Hello Granger," came Malfoy's long drawl as he appeared behind an already irritated Hermione.

"Oh, what do you want Malfoy?" she snapped, glaring furiously down at the scribbles she was pretending were notes.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what my favorite witchling is doing." he said mockingly.

"Well, go away. I am not in the mood." she spat.

"You're never in a good mood when I talk to you; it kinda hurts." He pretended to be hurt.

"Much better than being called a 'mudblood' though, right?" She was going to cry now, her voice was all choked up with tears.

Draco was stunned. He wasn't going to make fun of her or anything. He just wanted to... what did he want to so exactly? Talk to her? Make friends with her? Ask her how her day was? He didn't even know. He just saw her with her shoulders slumped as he walked outside for some fresh air, and there she was, in the cold. Not even with a coat. _And_, he thought when he saw her, _they say she's smart and has common sense. Ha, in this weather, she could catch a serious cold! Not_, he thought again, _that I care... The mudblood can get some serious cold disease and die for all I care. What is that again, pneumonia…_

"If you're not going to say anything, then just go away!" she choked.

"What's got you so mean anyways, Granger?" he yelled. He was not going to be spoken to like this! He was a pureblooded Malfoy and she was a mudblood! If anyone was going to make anyone infuriated, it was going to be him.

"Nothing, nothing, NOTHING!" she yelled back, but when she heard a shrilly giggly, her head turned around almost instinctively. Ron and a perky looking girl were walking inside, and they were so deep into conversation, they didn't even notice Draco and Hermione.

"Merlin, is that Weasel and that new girl, Ali?" Draco said, stunned. He always thought Granger and Weasel had something, but he guessed he was wrong.

But wait. Weasel, new girl. Granger, Weasel. New girl, Weasel. It all made sense now! Granger was jealous! She did like him!

"Jealous, are we now, Granger?" He gave her a smirk as she turned bright red.

"No!" she yelled, tears falling.

He was almost going to stop there, but something happened. There was this big eruption inside of him and he felt like he was going to explode with it. He probably shouldn't have said it but, "Then why do you keep looking at him like that? At them?"

"Oh, why does it matter! Why, "she accused, "are _you_ jealous?"

"Me? Of him? No way!" he laughed. "Who would like you?"  
SLAP.

"Bloody Hell!" He put his hand to his now pink cheek.

Hermione was fuming. She wanted to hit him, hit him so badly. But he was right. She was jealous. She liked Ron, liked him a lot… but that new girl… A moan of desperation and self-pity escaped her mouth and she cried even harder.

"I'm --- I'm sorry Malfoy!" she sobbed and ran inside.

Draco stood there, not quite sure what to make of the situation. Granger slapped him and then apologized after bursting into tears? _What's going on, or has the world gone mad?_ He thought.

"Umm," he yelled back, "I guess we'll be seeing each other at piano, then, right?"

But he was too late. She was already inside.


	6. Chapter 6: Talks and So On

**Author's Note: Happy April Fool's Day, everyone! First off, thanks for waiting for me to update since my trip from 'Chussetts. I'm back now, and thrilled to find some more reviews from Readers, especially from Amanda (sorry, username is too long :P). Thanks; and to clear up confusion, I will add a Q&A section on my Profile. Well, here's Chappie Six, and I am pleased with how it came out. And note for my other stories: _Forever _also has another Chappie I wrote, so look out for that. (:  
DISCLAIMER: I KNOW I'M A J.K. ROWLING FRAUD. D;

* * *

**"How dare she talk that way to me? And just because I stated the obvious?" Draco was spewing his feelings and thoughts to the only person he knew who had any wisdom on girls whatsoever: His big sister, Sahara. "I mean, okay, so maybe her love life is not the best right now, but she doesn't have to be such a sensitive witch about it. Personally, I think she could do much better than Weasel…"

"Or, you may just be jealous." Sahara said without looking up from her book, something with one of those comedy-action-romance covers, Draco noted.

"What? How could you say that?" Draco demanded. "How could I ever be jealous of Weasel that he gets attention from a _mudblood?_ And you say it like it's so obvious." He made his stormy grey eyes into slits.

"Don't use that word, idiot," she hissed, "It's almost as bad as when Father says it. Anyways, well, it doesn't seem like she's the M word to you anymore; you're just holding on to past feelings to protect yourself or your pride or whatever. I've seen the way you look at her, how you annoy her. Not just annoy to annoy, but like you want her attention annoy. And plus, if this didn't matter at all to you, I don't think you'd be bringing it up." Sahara sneaked a peek to her naïve younger brother and let out a sigh; even Peder had a better understanding of girls than Draco.

"I can call her anything that I bloody want to! And I'm bringing it up because I am offended, so I should care! Just because I make fun of her and hurt her feelings doesn't mean I don't have any! Sometimes, I do feel bad." _Actually, I've been feeling a lot worse, _Draco told himself silently. "And okay, I annoy her. But I annoy you too. Am I just an attention whore?"

"You are such a girl, Draco." Sahara told him angrily, getting annoyed. "And actually, you are kinda slutty."

"Me, slutty? And what about you, Miss Purity! What is that you're wearing anyways?" Draco hissed.

"It's called a tank top and I'm wearing a shirt under it."

"I come to you with my problems, and this is what you tell me?"

"If you don't listen to me, there's really no point as to coming to me." She replied coolly.

"Girls!" Draco yelled, storming out of her room.

"Don't forget, we have piano in an hour." She gave the Malfoy Smirk to herself as she heard her brother slam his door shut.

"What was that all about?" Peder asked curiously coming inside the room, hearing everything from the hallway.

"Your big brother is having issues with a Muggle girl."

"Oh, why, she doesn't like him back or something?" he asked, amused.

"She doesn't fancy him, that's for sure."

"But everyone fancies Draco; girls come by the Manor every day to proclaim their stalkerish love to him!"

"This one can't stand him."

"Who is it anyways?"

"You promise you won't tell anyone, right?"

"Yeah, who am I going to tell?"

"Father maybe, since the girl is a Muggle."

"Are you kidding me? I don't want Draco to be skinned!"

"Alright, well, it's that one girl from piano lessons."

"Eww, Anne? Isn't she like, almost four years younger than him?" Peder exclaimed.

"No silly, the other girl, Hermione."

"Oh, that makes more sense."  


* * *

_How interesting, _Sahara observed slyly as she watched her little brother and Hermione argue.

"I don't care, Malfoy, I just don't want you touching me!" Hermione spat.

"Like I would even want to touch a filthy thing like you! Plus my leg was on _my _side of the couch!" Draco snarled.

"I am not filthy, you flea infested ferret!"

"You take that back!"

"Only if you take what you said back first!"

They went on bickering like that until it got so loud that Miss Charles had to come in and tell to settle down so Anne could take her turn without distractions. And by the time it came for Sahara to have her lesson, she was convinced of a few things: One was that before Hermione's uncle came to pick her up, either her or Draco would be dead, and two was that in a few months, the two of them would harbor secret feelings for each other that they may not even realize.

It was going to be a long couple of months.

* * *

**Author's Note: So whatcha think? I liked it; I think it's my best one yet! Please R&R! I love yous. (:**


	7. Chapter 7: Hex Potions in a Brew

**Author's Note: This Chap is pretty much just a ramble... I don't even know why I wrote it. It seemed a good idea at the time, but now that I look at it, it's kind of "eh". I think I just wanted to like, y'know, form some forms of emotion between the two (including Ron, harhar) to get the story on a roll. We're on 7 now, so yeah... THANKS to everyone who was patient enough to have faith in me with my stories! I won't let you down; I promise to UPDATE ALL MY STORIES TODAY AND TOMORROW! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I HAVE NO RIGHTS. NONE AT ALL. FRAUD. D;**

* * *

"Stupid Malfoy, he thinks he's so amazing!" Hermione was fuming over yesterday's piano class, and a frightened Harry and Ron backed away slowly as she pounded the newts eyes with a dagger-like stone.

You don't go by crazy mad girls with sharp objects.

Bad idea. Very bad.

Especially if that girl is Hermione.

Then it's just suicide.

Smash. Smash. Smash. Slice. Slice. Slice.

_Ooh, I just hate him! _

she thought angrily, killing the already dead, already perfectly powdery, newt eyes.

"Umm, Hermione... ?" Harry asked bravely, stepping behind her. "Everything alright?"

Hermione turned on him and snarled, saying in a cold whisper, "Draco Malfoy must die."

Harry almost jumped back but asked, "Why state the obvious?" That made Hermione laugh a little cynically, and then she felt bad for turning on her friends like that.

"Oh, Harry," she wailed, "I don't know what to do. He'll be the death of me, I'm sure of it!"

"I'd kill him before he even kills you, 'Mione," Ron said a little shyly. His ears turned a bright red when she smiled brightly at him.

She was so lucky to have such amazing friends. They were always there for her, and she truely did love them to death, even if they got annoying sometimes. They seemed to be forever patient with her, also, when she got all sappy and emotional. They were real friends. She realized how much she took the both of them for granted now, and swore to herself that she'd do something amazing for them one day.

"What's he even doing to you, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"He's being an annoying prat! Always calling me 'mudblood' and making fun of me! And I'm sick of it. I could just _kill him!_" she said a bit loudly, and looked worriedly at Snape. The Potions teacher was too busy yelling at poor Neville, who seemed to be doing everything right, but was whimpering under Snape's harsh words and stare. He was always a scared boy, that Neville. Sweet and adorable, but a pansy.

"Don't worry, Hermione, it's only been a month or two. I'm sure everything will settle down once he runs out of stupid remarks." Ron reassured.

"No, you don't get it: He does this for his own sick, personal game. I don't know why. It's just so infuriating. And Anne is such a traitor around him!" she complained.

"How so?"

"She's like, always teaming up with him and everything. It's sickening. And you know what's even worse is that my uncle think I like him!"

She told them "I know!" when Ron and Harry looked horrified.

"That's really disgusting."

Hermione turned around and saw a smirking Malfoy standing proudly, his pale hair messily covering his hair, his steel eyes staring at her in sick amusement.

"Why," he drawled, "would your uncle ever think something as _stupid _and _impossible _as that?"

"Oh, shut your mouth, Malfoy." Harry snarled.

"Whatever, Potty." Malfoy said lazily.

"I'd punch you right now if Snape wasn't in the room, you bastard." Ron muttered.

"If you did, Weasley, I highly doubt your family would be able to pay off the hospital bills from the hexes I'd cast on you."

"Atleast his family is honorable!" Hermione cried.

"Miss Granger, please be quiet and continue working on your Hex Potion!" Snap barked. "Twenty points off of Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindors cried angrily as Draco slid away to his seat, the Slytherins unpunished.

Hermione hated him so much right there, she wanted to use the Hex Potion on him.

She glared at him the rest of the class, silently plotting what form of torcher would best fit him.

* * *

Draco glanced over at stupid Granger.

She was so annoying. He could hear her from all the way at the back of the classroom, talking to the other two of the Golden Trio. It seemed they didn't even try to contain their obnoxiously loud voices. What was wrong with them? Did they really hate them that bad? He pondered that question for a minute, and chuckled to himself. They probably did, but it was okay. He hated them too. _Except for Granger, _he thought.

And then he froze.

What did he just think?

_Of course I hate that mudblood! _he reasoned with himself. _She's growing on you, _a voice said back to him.

Eww, no way. Though he'd never admit it, he still thought girls might have cooties.

_Whatever, I know I still hate her. Who'd ever like someone like her? She is a know-it-all, annoying, stupid, and alright, he'd admit, a little funny... NO. Don't think like that, Malfoy! Pull yourself together. Mudblood. Pureblood. Different worlds, remember? Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. _he told himself silently, becoming more and more frustrated.

He looked back and mouthed "_mudblood_" to Granger, who was still glaring, and now she was outraged. "_Ferret,_"she mouthed back.

He smirked. He still hated her... right?

* * *

**Author's Note: SO... what did you think? Did it ramble too much? I really want to edit my stories when I'm finished, but you know. I myself thought this kind of rambled. And was pointless. But you be the judge. R&R! Thanks, Ilyous! :D**


End file.
